


Convenient

by emilyinhalf



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyinhalf/pseuds/emilyinhalf
Summary: Lonnie and Catra have an arrangement. Purely physical, no strings attached.
Relationships: Catra/Lonnie (She-ra)
Kudos: 57





	Convenient

Lonnie walked through the concrete halls of the Fright Zone to the force captain's quarters. One of the perks of getting promoted was getting a private room. She didn't have that luxury, but the person she was meeting did. After a long walk through the dreary halls, he cadet finally met her destination, Catra's room.

Lonnie knocked a few times, and waited for Catra to answer. The door slid open, revealing the force captain. She was already in her underwear, just a sports bra and boyshorts.

“Lonnie.” Catra said dryly, gesturing for Lonnie to enter.

“Catra.” Lonnie responded, entering and closing the door behind her.

The door was barely closed before Catra shoved Lonnie against the wall, locking her in a fierce kiss. Their tongues quickly entered each other's mouths. Catra's teeth caught Lonnie's lips as they pulled away. Catra ran her hands down Lonnie's back, feeling her muscles under her tight top. Lonnie took the moment to gain the advantage, grabbing Catra to reverse their positions. 

Lonnie pinned Catra's wrists above her head. Lonnie's free hand moved down Catra's front, fondling Catra's breast. Her lips hovered close to Catra's but didn't touch. Catra took the opportunity to attack Lonnie's neck, who sighed as sharp teeth grazed her neck.

The cadet pulled back her hand, and quickly move it to Catra's back. Catra let out a small yelp as Lonnie pulled at the base of Catra's tails. In response, Catra bit in a little, just enough to leave a mark. Lonnie hissed, and shifted her hand from Catra's tail to her crotch.

“Damn, Catra.” Lonnie teased. “Your pants seem a little tight.”

“Cut the bullshit, Lonnie.” Catra spat. “You know I can smell how wet you are.”

Neither them liked to drag this thing out. Their relationship was purely physical. Just they way they both wanted it. They wouldn't deny how hot the other was, and fucking was a great for stress relief. Of course, neither would let the other come out on top without a fight. Sex was a competition, just like everything else in the Horde.

Catra wrestled her wrists free on Lonnie's grip, and pushed her back. Catra pulled off her bra, exposing her furry chest.

“Are you gonna take your clothes off?” Catra asked, impatiently. Lonnie sighed, and started undressing herself. Neither made a show out of it, and soon both were completely nude. Catra's frame was lean, her fur hiding her well-developed muscles. Lonnie was stockier, built more for strength than speed.

Catra pushed Lonnie unto the bed, and pounced onto her. She went for the cadet's neck again, dragging her tongue over the fresh mark. Lonnie let Catra travel down her body, who left small nips as she moved to Lonnie's core. 

“You okay with this?” Catra asked. 

“Yeah,” Lonnie nodded.

Lonnie let out a gasp as Catra's tongue rake over her folds, traveling upwards to her swollen clit. She ran grabbed Catra by her hair, guiding the magicat up and down her folds. Catra's hand met Lonnie's clit, lightly pinching it between her thumb and index, then tracing slow circles over it. Lonnie let out a small moan, and balled Catra's hair in her fists. She involuntarily flexed her thighs, catching Catra's head in a vice grip. Catra's tongue dove between the cadet's lips, and she rubbed Lonnie's clit harder and faster. Finally, Lonnie convulsed under Catra's mouth. Her hands pulled harder at Catra's hair, before her body went limp. The force captain pulled away, and lick her lips and fingers clean.

“Need a break?” Catra checked, grabbing a bottle of water from the nightstand and handing it to Lonnie. The cadet took the bottle, and chugged it quickly.

“I'm good.” Lonnie replied, tossing the empty bottle onto the floor.

Catra nodded, and moved onto the bed, laying down on her back, and invitation for Lonnie to ride her. She retrieved a condom from the nightstand drawer, and opened the wrapper. She quickly rolled the condom onto her hard shaft. Lonnie mounted Catra, placing her knees on either side on Catra's hips.

“Ready?” Lonnie checked. 

“Let's go,” Catra purred, grabbing Lonnie's ass and pulling her closer. 

The cadet took the moment to tease the force captain, grinding her lips up and down Catra's shaft. The force captain let out a small whine as her cock was sandwiched between her stomach and Lonnie's pussy.

“Fuck!” Catra yelped, digging her claws into Lonnie's firm ass. Lonnie winced, but she knew it meant she was getting to Catra. After a bit more teasing, she reached down, and used her hand to guide the magicat's dick inside her. She lowered herself, the walls of her pussy gripping tight around the magicat's shaft.

Catra let out a moan as Lonnie took a moment to get situated. The cadet moved her hips slowly up and down, taking more and more of Catra inside, until her cock was completely inside. Catra began thrusting upwards, meeting her partner's slow rhythm. She kept her held firmly on Lonnie's ass, pulling her into each thrust. Catra bit her lip, stifling a moan as Lonnie's hips collided with hers. 

Lonnie kept her back straight, her weight on her knees as she gyrated against Catra. She brought a hand down to start rubbing her clit, tracing fast circles over it as Catra trusted upwards. There movement's got faster and harder, as did their breathing.

Lonnie collapsed forward unto Catra as she got closer to release. Catra's hands trailed up Lonnie's muscular back and dug her claws in, causing Lonnie to hiss. Lonnie buried her face into Catra's chest as she came, the orgasm shooting through her. It only took Catra a few more thrusts to reach climax, and dick twitching inside Lonnie as warm fluid fill the condom.

After a few more lazy thrusts from Catra, Lonnie pulled her self off and collapsed on her back next to her partner. The two women laid together in bed for a moment, catching their breath. Catra was the first to pull herself up, she grabbed some water for herself and Lonnie, before heading to the bathroom to clean up.

“Do you want to take a shower before you leave?” Catra asked casually as she left the bathroom. Lonnie was still naked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah,” she replied. “I'll take a quick one and get out of here.”

Lonnie got in the shower, and let the warm water wash over her, carrying away all the sweat and other fluids. Sometimes she wondered why she chose Catra, of all people. They'd known each other since they were kids, but never really got along. She wouldn't say she hated Catra, but she wouldn't say she really liked her. It didn't really matter though, Catra was convenient, and that's what Lonnie need right now.

The water shut off automatically. The rationed showers in the Fright Zone never lasted long enough. She stepped out of the shower and shivered as the cool air hit her. She returned to the main room, where Catra was putting a fresh set of sheets on her bed. Without a word, Lonnie collected her clothes, and got dressed.

“See you at training tomorrow.” Lonnie said as she went for the door.

“Yep.” Catra responded, glancing over and nodding at her as she left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending but I didn't know how to end this, it's just pure smut.


End file.
